Her Favourite Doll
by emmareden
Summary: Smut. Cece and Emily in the dollhouse.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1/2

Emily tossed and turned. She lay on her side. Her other side. Her back. It didn't matter, she couldn't sleep in this place. Her body was constantly tense. She didn't know what the hell to expect next. Mona was alive. Was she involved or just another of Charles? And speaking of Charles, who the hell was Charles and what did he want?

Her brain was churning these and other thoughts over and over. She couldn't even think logically, being so exhausted. And when her eyes finally began to feel heavy and her body was forced to relax somewhat, god knows what time it was, there was a creaking that made her body tense right back up again.

She sat up quickly, squinting in the dark. A sliver of light crept in under the door. It was enough to barely see a figure, dressed in black. She felt her mouth go dry. Charles? Was this it, the moment it had all led to? Was she about to die?

The figure moved closer and all she could do was back up further on the bed. No way out. She tried to see better in the dark… was A a girl? No, she thought, it must be a trick of the lack of light.

"What do you want?" she managed to squeak out, her voice higher than she would have liked.

A gloved hand moved over her shoulder to switch on the lamp beside the bed.

Emily's eyes hurt as they adjusted to the sudden light but finally, she was able to look at the figure before her.

"Cece," she breathed, "No way."

Cece, clad in the black hoodie, smiled, "Long time, no see, Em."

"You're…A," Emily couldn't believe it.

Cece sat on the bed on her knee's, "Yep," she shrugged.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Emily tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

Cece tilted her head, "You were always my favourite," she smiled, "I missed you the most."

Emily frowned, recognising those words all too well.

Cece rolled her eyes, "Really though, I did," she moved a hand to Emily's face, a gloved finger stroking her cheek, "I always regretted never…" her eyes flicked down Emily's body.

Emily's mind was reeling and her eyes flitted over to the door. Her mind was screaming at her to run, move, do something but her body wouldn't move.

"Come on, I know you thought it too," Cece smirked, well aware that Emily hadn't moved away from her hand on her cheek. She took the chance to move closer to the younger woman.

"You're… A," Emily repeated, still not really believing it, "Why?"

Cece leant her mouth close to Emily's ear, "After," she whispered.

Emily blinked, "After what?"

"I'll tell you after," Cece murmured.

"After…?"

Cece chuckled, "So innocent."

She moved quickly. She pinned the younger woman below her and pushed her lips fiercely to Emily's. Emily's eyes were wide in surprise and she felt Cece's hand on her waist. Her mind could hardly comprehend the situation. A was Cece Drake? A was kissing her?

Cece pulled away, licking her smiling lips. She tilted her head.

"Don't tell me you never thought about it," she said knowingly.

Emily's mind couldn't comprehend the situation. Her body on the other hand was taking in everything. That smile. Those sparkling, mischievous eyes. Damn, even the way she wore that black hoodie, something she didn't think she would ever find attractive. Her smell. And it was all intoxicating. And Cece knew it. She leant close to Emily's ear again.

"Don't fight it, Em," she whispered, nipping her ear gently before she traced her lips over Emily's jaw. One hand held down Emily's wrist, scratching it firmly with her manicured nails. The other was pushing up Emily's shirt as her lips continued to attack the younger woman's neck. She bit and nipped and sucked until finally, she heard Emily give in and let out a long moan.

She pulled back and grinned.

"Knew it."

Cece thrust a knee between Emily's legs. Emily threw her head back in pleasure.

Cece smirked, "How does it feel?" she asked, eyes dark.

Emily clenched her jaw, holding back another moan, "What?"

Cece moved her face closer to Emily's, looking her in the eye, "Being fucked by A," a slow smile spread over her lips. She paused, before driving her knee hard against Emily's crotch.

Emily groaned.

"That's not an answer," Cece growled, thrusting her knee hard again.

She began sucking on Emily's neck again as her hands dragged over her stomach. She hooked her thumbs into Emily's tracksuit pants and pulled them off. Emily moved her legs out of them, kicking them aside. Cece laughed.

"You still haven't answered," Cece quirked an eyebrow.

Emily felt her mouth go dry, "I…uh…"

Cece rolled her eyes, "Say it," she demanded, taking the glove off one hand and running it teasingly over Emily's underwear, feeling the wetness seeping through.

"Good," Emily gasped, "It feels good."

Cece grinned, "What feels good?" she asked innocently.

Emily moaned again, "This… this feels good."

"No, no," Cece shook her head, "I mean, what's happening now?" she paused, waiting for Emily to get it and continued, "You're being…"

"Fucked by A," Emily realised in a whisper.

Cece grinned, "That's right," she whispered, squeezing Emily's breast under her singlet, "Good girl."

Emily shivered and obligingly put her arms up as Cece pulled her singlet off over them.

"God, you're hot," Cece ran her fingers over Emily's shoulders and back, unclipping her bra and letting it fall away.

"You too," Emily managed to get out.

Cece smiled, "Even in the hoodie?"

Emily stammered for a moment before replying, "Especially in the hoodie."

Cece laughed, "Is that right?"

Emily nodded, "It suits you," she smiled, "God, I never thought I'd say that to A," she muttered.

Cece smirked, "Bet you never thought you'd let A do this either," she pressed her lips to Emily's, not waiting long before forcing her tongue into Emily's mouth. Finally she broke away, "Or this," she delved her gloved hand into Emily's underwear.

Emily was shocked at how good the material felt against her. She felt Cece flick her clit and her back arched as she groaned in pleasure. She sat up slightly when she felt Cece switch to her bare hand, missing the harsh touch of the glove.

"I just want to feel how wet you are," she purred into Emily's ear, running her fingers through her wetness, "You are very…very wet," she murmured.

"Uh-huh," Emily breathed, nodding weakly.

Cece ran a hand through Emily's hair, "My pretty little doll," she whispered possessively.

Emily had never liked the idea of being anyone's doll but the way Cece's voice made it sound so… sexy.

"Yes," she whispered, attaching her lips to Cece's neck.

"Good girl," Cece ran a hand through her hair, "But I'll get my turn," she pushed Emily down onto her back, "You just lay back and let me play."

Emily gulped, nodding wordlessly.

Cece grinned, lowering her mouth to Emily's nipple and biting it gently, happy with the gasp that sounded from above her. She sucked it into her mouth and swivelled her around it slowly. She could feel Emily's body shaking below her. She squeezed the other breast, before moving her lips to it and repeating the same action. She traced her lips down Emily's stomach and re-inserted her hand into Emily's underwear.

Emily gasped.

"God, I didn't think you could get any wetter," Cece smirked, "Guess I was wrong."

Emily's hips bucked off the bed into Cece's hand. Cece chuckled and continued teasing Emily's entrance with her fingers.

"Please," Emily gasped desperately.

Cece smiled, "Please what?" she tilted her head.

Emily closed her eyes, "Fuck me."

Cece pinched the younger woman's clit hard, making her yelp, "Open your eyes. And use your manners."

Emily opened her eyes, "Please fuck me," she whispered.

Cece grinned, "I always take care of my dolls… but I only take care of you like this," she said, suddenly thrusting her fingers inside Emily. She felt her walls clench around them hard and knew the other woman wasn't going to last long. She pumped them slowly at first before speeding up. Her thumb flicked Emily's clit and she had the girl bucking into her hand.

Emily's hands dug into the sheets she lay on. A guttural sound emanated from her throat before she moaned loudly.

"Cece," she gasped.

Cece nipped her ear playfully, "You do know you're all mine, don't you?" she murmured.

Emily fought another moan, "Yes," her breathing was laboured.

"Good," Cece whispered, "Now come for me."

And just like that she did. Emily's body shuddered out it's orgasm and Cece licked her fingers clean slowly, watching the brunette unravel beneath her. Finally, her body stopped shaking and she crashed back onto the mattress, breathing heavily.

Cece smiled, kissing her cheek, "Guess it's my turn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Tell me what you want me to do."

Cece smirked, "That's usually how it works, isn't it?" she asked, "I send a message… get my dolls all lined up… and then – "

She was interrupted by Emily's mouth covering her own. She kissed back passionately and dragged Emily on top of her as she pulled away.

"Someone's impatient," Cece chuckled, pushing Emily back, "But not 'til I say so."

Emily hovered over her, nodding obediently.

Cece watched the impatience grow in the younger woman but revelled in her obedience.

Eventually she chuckled, "Okay, okay. Kiss me."

Emily complied quickly, pressing her mouth to Cece's. The kiss was hot, passionate and desperate. Cece pulled Emily's hips against her own, lifting her hips to grind against her. She felt…and heard Emily moan into the kiss.

"Good girl," she murmured as she broke away.

Emily licked her lips.

"Now, why don't you be a doll," she smirked at her own joke, "and please me."

Emily nodded, her hands moving to Cece's jeans and undoing them. She made to move her hands in but Cece stopped her.

"Uh-uh," she shook her head, "No fingers. I want that pretty little mouth on me," she put a hand on Emily's head and push her down firmly, "You know, you're a very lucky girl. I don't let all my dolls do this. You should say thank you."

"Thank you," Emily said automatically, "But why – "

"Uh-uh," Cece massaged Emily's scalp firmly, "Eat first, questions later."

Emily nodded and peeled away Cece's underwear, quickly attaching her mouth. She flicked her clit expertly with her tongue, feeling Cece's body jerk below her. She held her hips down while her mouth got to work.

"Mm," Cece moaned, "You've so done this before. Naughty little doll."

Emily moaned without taking her mouth from Cece. She lashed her tongue out hard against Cece's clit again before sucking as much as she could into her mouth. Her tongue swivelled around before she released. She lapped eagerly at the juices coming from Cece as she simultaneously massaged her thigh with one hand.

Cece groaned, her body quivering.

Emily could tell she was close and pushed her tongue deep into Cece and pumping it in and out as best she could, starting to get tired. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Cece's orgasm to wash over her and her to gasp as her body shuddered out the last of its pleasure. Emily felt the grip in her hair release and knew she had done her job well.

"Good girl," Cece murmured quietly.

Emily licked her lips as she returned to face level.

"No, no," Cece pushed her back down, "You need to clean up the mess you made, silly."

Emily grinned, nodded. The mess she had made? But okay, okay, Cece liked to be in control. She was A after all. God, she was tracing her tongue up A's thighs? Cleaning up A's juices with her mouth… Letting A tell her exactly what to do… and being turned on more than she ever had been in her life. She'd never known how much she needed this.

As she finished cleaning up, it was like Cece could read her mind.

Cece chuckled, "You like being a good doll for me, don't you?" she whispered.

Emily nodded, "Yes," she whispered almost guiltily.

Cece tilted her head, "It's okay, don't feel bad about liking it… I am irresistible," she winked.

Emily laughed lightly then bit her lip, "Am I allowed to ask questions yet?"

Cece thought for a moment, "Nah, not yet. After all, we've got the whole night and talking would just be a waste, don't you think?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been ages but hey, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 3.**

"Special little doll."

Emily knew she should be scared or at least worried for her friends right now but Cece was right. She'd always thought about her… like that. She couldn't help it. Maybe it had been the resemblance to Alison. That was why she'd never told anyone. She didn't want to be seen as such a pathetic cliché.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," Cece purred, running a single over Emily's bare stomach.

Emily bit her lip.

Cece pinched her, not too hard but hard enough to sting, "Don't hold back, baby."

Emily felt herself blushing, "I was thinking about when we first met you, I guess," she mumbled.

Cece smiled, "Ah. You're thinking about how hot you thought I was," she winked, "I know you, Em."

Emily shrugged and Cece pinched her again.

"Ow," Emily grumbled.

"Well then be a good girl and tell me," Cece chuckled.

Emily could feel the goose bumps spreading over her skin as Cece's hands continued to roam over her body.

"Yes, I was thinking about how…attractive I thought you were," Emily admitted.

"Because I reminded you of Ali," Cece said, "You have a type."

"It was not because – " Emily started to sit up.

Cece pushed her down and swung a leg over her, straddling her.

"Bull," she rolled her eyes, "I know you never fell out of love with her."

Emily ground her teeth, "How do you know so much?"

Cece laughed, "I'm A. Duh."

Emily sighed, "I know but – "

"Too much talking," Cece said quietly, "I know you want to kiss me."

Emily closed her eyes.

Cece smirked and licked her lips, "Now, now, open your eyes."

Emily opened her eyes. She didn't know why it felt so good to do everything Cece told her.

"Good girl," Cece murmured.

Emily nibbled on her lip.

"You like being a good girl," Cece ran a hand over her chest, squeezing her breast, "What are you?"

"A good girl," Emily whispered, her legs shifting.

Cece grinned, "A good doll."

"A good doll," Emily echoed, "Please, Cece… "

Cece tilted her head and giggled before leaning her mouth close to Emily's ear, "You're insatiable," she whispered, "Lucky I am too."

She thrust her knee against Emily's core hard. Emily groaned.

Cece nipped her ear, "Good dolls say thank you."

"Thank you," Emily answered immediately.

Cece giggled, "You're so obedient," she licked her lips, "Can I tell you a secret? You're pretty good at secrets, right?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "You could say that."

Cece moved her lips to Emily's ear, "I always thought about touching you," she murmured, "Actually, I touched myself thinking about it."

Emily gulped as she imagined Cece touching herself.

Cece smirked, "You like that thought?" she whispered, chuckling.

Emily nodded, "Yeah," she admitted.

"Hmm, I have a new game," Cece's eyes shone wickedly.

Emily watched the other woman warily, "Uh-huh?"

Cece pushed Emily down as she crawled off of her and sat cross legged at the end of the bed, "You know I like to watch you," she smiled, "So I want to watch you."

Emily blinked dumbly, "Watch me what?"

"Oh come on," Cece rolled her eyes, "You're not that innocent…" she waited for the younger woman to get the point, "Just think about something that turns you on. Oh, I know," she winked, "Just think about me."

"You want me to t-touch myself?" Emily stammered, a blush creeping up her neck.

Cece nodded, "You got it."

Emily nibbled on her lip, "I-I can't…in front of…"

Cece tilted her head, "Can't?" she asked, "I don't like that word," she pouted and crawled over to Emily, running a hand through brunette hair, "Don't you want to be my little doll anymore?"

Emily swallowed tightly, "I do," she said quietly, "I'm just…"

Cece ran a finger over Emily's cheek, "You don't need to be embarrassed with me, Em. If you're lucky, I'll give you a helping hand," she winked.

Emily's legs shifted, "I've never done this… you know, in front of someone before."

Cece grinned, "Good. You save yourself for me," she purred into Emily's ear, "Maybe you just need a little incentive," she scrambled off the bed and shed her black hoodie, throwing it in Emily's direction.

Emily laughed as the hoodie hit her and she tossed it to the floor. She licked her lips as Cece slipped her singlet off, revealing her breasts.

"You like?" Cece smirked.

Emily nodded and sat up, moving off the bed. Cece shook her head and stepped back.

"Uh-uh," Cece growled.

Emily pouted.

"Haven't you learnt by now how I get when my dolls don't do what I say?" Cece asked.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you just seduce me before? I mean, we never really thought you were A… you could have just…"

"Batted my eyelids and smiled and got you to drop your pants?" Cece laughed, "I know. I could have. I promised… it doesn't matter."

Emily frowned and opened her mouth to speak.

"No more talking," Cece whined.

Emily couldn't understand how the woman before her could be so sexy and adorable at the same time. She lay back on the bed and moved her hand between her legs.

"That's better," Cece ran her tongue over her lips.

Emily blushed as her fingers brushed over her own folds and she felt her body shiver. She was glad she was so wet, despite her nerves and embarrassment. She rubbed against herself harder, moving her fingers to clit.

"You're wet," Cece whispered, crawling onto the bed and crossing her legs as she watched her favourite doll play with herself.

"Yeah," Emily breathed as she moved her fingers in circles around clit, getting smaller and smaller. A small whine emanated from the back of her throat.

"Good girl," Cece raised a hand to her own breast, flicking her nipple before grasping it between her thumb and forefinger, fiddling with it as it hardened. Emily couldn't tear her eyes away as Cece's hand moved to her other breast, squeezing it before running her palm over it.

Emily bit her lip as her fingers moved faster. She moaned loudly. Cece giggled as she ran her other hand through her blonde hair seductively. She locked eyes with Emily. It seemed like she had the younger woman caught in a trap; Emily found she couldn't look away as she increased the pressure of her own hand against herself. Cece bit back a smile and crawled up to Emily, still keeping eye contact as she placed her hand over Emily's wet hand and pulled it away. She replaced it with her own hand.

"You're so obedient," Cece murmured, running a single finger through wet folds, "Do you like being told what to do?"

Emily gulped and nodded, "Yes," she whispered, "I don't know why. It's just… it feels good."

"Better than good, I hope," Cece smirked as she flicked Emily's clit.

"Better than good," Emily confirmed, moving her hips to increase the pressure of Cece's hand against her, "Please Ce, make me come."

Cece pressed her lips hard against Emily's and drove her fingers in deep, not letting Emily withdraw from the kiss as she gasped in pleasure. Cece opened her mouth and thrust her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily was forced to pull away as Cece's fingers clawed deeper.

"Does it hurt?" Cece whispered as Emily's nails dug into her sides.

"A little," Emily half-whimpered, "But it feels good."

"Good," Cece ran a hand through brunette hair as Emily's body shuddered out it's orgasm.

Emily licked her dry lips as she nuzzled into Cece's chest. Cece ran a finger down her spine and her palm back up.

"Go back to sleep," Cece murmured, "Answers tomorrow, I promise."

Emily withdrew her face from Cece's chest, "You're not going to tell me now? You're A. You gotta tell me something."

"Gotta?" Cece quirked an eyebrow, "I don't take orders."

"I just want to understand," Emily said quietly, "You're so… nice."

Cece smiled, "Promise me you won't tell the others."

Emily nibbled on her lip.

"Em, I swear I'll tell them. But you're… different," Cece's eyes were wide.

"Why?" Emily frowned, "Why am I different?"

Cece's hand raised to Emily's cheek, "You're just special," she said quietly, "I like you."

Emily shook her head, "Then why would you… all this… I don't understand. Please, just tell me. I've spent years being scared of A but… I'm not scared of you."

Cece hung her head. Then she got off the bed and pulled her hoodie back on before she got back onto the bed and crawled in next to the younger woman.

Emily watched her in confusion, "Why did you do that?"

Cece shrugged, "I feel more comfortable hiding," she whispered, "Plus, my mum gave me my first black hoodie so it just became a thing," she took a breath, "You know her. My mum."

Emily frowned, "I know your mum?"

Cece sat up and pulled her knee's to her chest, "Please promise me you won't tell."

Emily had never heard the older girl so scared. Maybe that's why she did it.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

"Visitor, Charlotte," a nurse knocked and called in through the door.

Charlotte's brow furrowed as she read a book on her bed; Alison had already been. She was the only one who ever visited Charlotte.

Then Emily appeared in the doorway, looking nervous. Charlotte's eyes brightened and she sat up, putting her book down.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Emily echoed.

Charlotte tilted her head, biting her lip, "Close the door."

Emily complied, stepping further into the room looking around curiously, "Are you… okay?"

Charlotte pat the bed, "Bored… but I'm okay."

Emily sat on the bed, "You never told me it was going to end like this," she said quietly.

"A girl's gotta have her secrets," Charlotte shrugged.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Emily muttered.

Charlotte bit back a smile, "You miss me, Americana?"

Emily's eyes met the older woman's, "Yeah," she said softly, "I do."

Charlotte smiled and put a hand on Emily's cheek, "I miss you too," she whispered, "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, well – "

"Wanna come again?" Charlotte giggled at her own joke and with two hands pulled Emily closer, pressing her lips to soft ones.

Emily moaned into the kiss and let Charlotte pin her to the bed, crawling over her. Charlotte nipped Emily's collarbone as she held her wrists above her head, though she found upon releasing them she didn't need to hold them, Emily kept them there without the restraint.

"God, I've missed you," Charlotte whispered, her nose grazing Emily's cheek, "You're so sexy."

Emily hummed as Charlotte's hands pushed underneath her top.

"Hang on," Emily sat up, her common sense yanking her out of her passion, "We can't, here…won't they…" she looked to the door.

Charlotte followed her gaze before looking back at the girl lain beneath her, "Nah, they don't check on me much," she shrugged before nibbling her lip, "Don't you want to?"

"Oh no, I want to," Emily said so quickly that Charlotte laughed, "I just…"

Charlotte squinted, "What is it?"

"I know you're meant to be getting well in here and everything," the words tumbled out of the younger woman's mouth before she bit down on her bottom lip, hesitating.

Charlotte grinned, "Doesn't mean I have to give up all of my dolls, does it?"

Emily smiled sheepishly, "I hope not," she whispered, her fingers tickling Charlotte's hips.

"I was…" Charlotte hesitated, clearing her throat, "I was scared you wouldn't come."

Emily grinned, "I haven't yet."

Charlotte laughed, a twinkle in her eye, "Cheeky."

Emily bit her lip as she looked up at the older woman, "I really didn't want it to end like this," she said, "It must be awful in here. Can't we – "

"It's alright, Em," Charlotte smiled, "Really, it's not so bad. It's not Radley."

Emily nodded, "Okay. You won't tell Ali I came, right?"

"Course not," Charlotte smiled, "Don't worry, I know how to keep the nurses quiet," she nuzzled into Emily's neck, "Did I mention how much I've missed you?"

Emily lent her head back with a content sound, "Yes," she breathed as her legs shifted, "But you know it's more than just… I mean, I care about you."

Charlotte nipped Emily's neck gently, "I know," she whispered, "I care about you too, Americana."

She pulled her face from Emily's neck and pressed her mouth against the brunette's. Emily responded enthusiastically, keeping her hands above her head and allowing Charlotte's hands to encase as her face as she deepened the kiss. Charlotte's tongue invaded her mouth. Hard. Just like always. Emily felt Charlotte fingers move over her clothes, down to the hem of her shirt and onto the buttons of Emily's jeans. The younger woman broke the kiss and breathed against Charlotte's cheek.

"You're still good at that," Charlotte murmured, "Hope you haven't been practicing without me."

Emily was surprised; they'd never exactly spoken exclusivity, "Of course not," she answered honestly.

"How are the girls?" Charlotte asked suddenly, her fingers still hovering over the button of Emily's jeans.

Emily blinked slowly, looking at Charlotte's eyes, "They're okay," she said quietly, "We're having our farewells on Friday, that'll be… weird."

"Hard, I bet," Charlotte bit her lip, "You asked if I'm okay. What about you, are you?"

Emily smiled as Charlotte's hand swept through her brunette hair, "Yeah, I am. I just wish…"

Charlotte squinted at her, "What?"

"I just wish you weren't in here…"

"Really?" Charlotte quirked an eyebrow.

Emily frowned, "Of course!"

"What, so you'd just turn to your friend and be like hey, I'm dating A?"

Emily sighed, "Well, no. But I mean, Ali's the only other one staying. I wouldn't have to tell the others… not straight away anyway."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "You're cute but you know it wouldn't work. Not out there."

"You just like sneaking around," Emily smiled.

Charlotte laughed, "It is pretty hot," she agreed, pushing Emily's top up, revealing her smooth stomach.

Charlotte pressed her lips to it, while she unbuttoned Emily's jeans. Emily kicked the jeans off.

"Still so eager," Charlotte grinned.

Emily pouted, "It's been too long," she whispered, "You have no idea. I think about you every night."

Charlotte licked her lips, "Oh, my poor little unsatisfied doll," she giggled as she tickled behind Emily's ears, "Tell me what you think about me at night."

Emily laughed, "You love this," she said, "I think lots. I think about how long it's been since I got to see you smile, to feel your hands all over my bare skin," she sighed, "To feel your lips on my ear as you whisper about how… I'm yours," she blushed a little, biting her lip.

Charlotte's eyes shone, "Mmhm," she nodded, "Do you touch yourself?"

Emily hesitated before nodding, "Of course I do."

"But it's better when I touch you, right?" Charlotte grinned.

"Way better!" Emily agreed hurriedly.

Charlotte giggled, "Good answer."

Charlotte's fingers tickled the inside of Emily's thigh's, the younger woman's breath catching in her throat. Charlotte enjoyed watching Emily's face contort and then sigh as her fingers got higher and higher.

"You're still a tease," Emily breathed.

Charlotte laughed, "I'll tell you a secret," she whispered, "It's killing me."

Emily could see how the blonde's eyes had darkened, "Well then just do it!"

Charlotte tilted her head, "Do what?" she asked innocently.

Emily just looked at her for a moment, "Fuck me."

Charlotte tutted, "Someone's forgotten their manners."

"Oh my god," Emily groaned, "Please, fuck me. Pretty, pretty please. Please. Please."

Charlotte's small smile widened, "You're so sexy when you beg."

Emily grinned, "Am I turning you on?" she wondered, "Please, please, please Charlotte, fuck me. Please, I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me, please – "

Charlotte's mouth covered Emily's with a moan. She nipped on the younger woman's bottom lip and thrust her tongue inside. She felt, and heard, Emily moan right back and felt her hands start to tickle on the skin of her back. Charlotte grabbed her lovers hands and pinned them above her, hard against the mattress as she pulled away, breathing hard.

They looked into each others' eyes, blue to caramel, for a long moment, both breathing laboured. Then, not looking away, Charlotte's hand loosened on Emily's wrists and quickly made it to her underwear, removing it swiftly. She ran her fingers through the slick folds before raising her fingers to her mouth and licking.

"You're saturated," she grinned proudly.

Emily merely nodded, staring at Charlotte's fingers.

Charlotte laughed, "So cute," she whispered, "But since you did ask… or beg so very nicely," she thrust her fingers into the younger woman, satisfied when she heard the moans but she quickly covered Emily's mouth, "Shush, shush, not too loud," she whispered, casting eyes to the door.

Emily continued to moan as her hips bucked.

"Shh," Charlotte insisted, "Be a good doll for me, okay? Shh."

Emily bit her lip and quieted her moans, a whimper escaping her throat.

Charlotte smiled, "Good girl," she murmured, flicking her girlfriends' clit and giggling as Emily's eyelids fluttered.

"Mm," Emily moaned quietly, pushing her hips up into Charlotte's hand, aching for more contact.

Charlotte giggled, "You really did miss me," she bit her lip.

"Really… missed… you," Emily's breathing became more laboured as Charlotte pushed deeper, harder, "Ohh, Charlotte."

"Shhhhh!" Charlotte giggled as Emily's body begun to shake out its orgasm. She turned her face into Charlotte's shoulder, biting into her shoulder. Charlotte ran her fingers through brunette hair, kissing the top of her head, "Your visits are infinitely more enjoyable than Ali's."


End file.
